


Breakfast

by WritingWrittenWords



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWrittenWords/pseuds/WritingWrittenWords
Summary: Karen wants to do something special for Grace for their 3 month marriage anniversary.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for these two, and they are for each other.

Grace awoke to the warm morning light peaking through the curtains. She groaned as she turned over, stretching her arm over to the left side of the bed, only to find nothing, or no one, there. The lack of the usual body made her open her eyes, seeing that Karen was indeed gone. She propped herself up on an elbow, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Did Karen sleepwalk to make a martini and never come back? Again? It was unusual for Karen to wake if not forced, whether that be by Grace herself or Rosario. It couldn’t have been Rosario that woke the other woman, though. For whatever reason, Karen had decided to give the entirety of the staff the weekend off (with pay!). It was unusual for her, certainly, and Grace was too dumbfounded by the decision to ask any questions.

She uncovers herself, lifting the heavy comforter off her, only to feel a shiver as she realizes that she’s naked. The redhead walks over to the closet, pulling out one of Karen’s satin robes and draping it over her body. Stretching, she walks out of the room in search of her wife. As she walks out the door of her bedroom, the smell of something burning immediately hits her nose. Thinking the worst, Grace races down the stairs, into the kitchen which was filled with smoke, only to see a deshelled Karen pacing around.

“Karen, what’s going on?” Grace asks, her voice shaken.

“Gracie!” Karen says, furrowing her eyebrows as she notices the other woman. “Why are you awake so early?” She drops the (rather burnt) toast that she has in her hand to walk over to her wife, rubbing her hands together nervously.

“It’s noon, Kare.” Grace says, looking around at the mess in the kitchen. On the stove was a pan filled with what Grace thinks is eggs, beside it another pan with blackened bacon. Every surface was covered with ingredients, including some that don’t make sense for a breakfast. A few bottles of miscellaneous alcohols were of course scattered around as well. “What are you doing?” Grace asks, running her hand through her tangled curls before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I was- well you know. I was…” Karen clears her throat, avoiding eye contact with Grace. “Making breakfast for you.” She mutters.

“What?” Grace asks, not believing what she heard.

“I’m making breakfast for you!” Karen raises her voice, still not looking into Grace’s eyes. “I wanted to do something special… Since it’s our 3-month anniversary.” She states, looking down.

Grace’s eyes widen. How could she forget that they had been married for three months? Even more strange, how could Karen remember? The woman didn’t even know what year it was! The redhead furrows her eyebrows, but can’t help smiling softly, lifting Karen’s chin with her finger. “Did you give the staff the weekend off for our anniversary?”

Karen shrugs, pursing her lips. “Well, yeah Honey. I wanted us to have the manse to ourselves.”

Grace can feel tears welling in her eyes. After all the relationships that she’s had, after all the marriages that went wrong, after all the men she dated that turned out to be gay. The love of her life was her drunken, spoiled assistant. She curses herself for not knowing sooner, for not putting aside the struggle with her sexuality to realize that _Karen Walker_ was _the one._ The one that would wake up and make her the cheesy romantic breakfast that the little girl inside of Grace always dreamed of. Even if it was completely burnt.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Listen, I know the food is burnt but I can- we can go to Will’s and make him cook more!” Karen says, holding Grace’s face in her hands. A tear roles down her cheek, and Karen wipes it with her thumb. “Honey?”

Grace cracks a small smile, which turns into a larger smile, and then a mixture of laughter and sobbing. She grabs Karen’s face and brings their lips together into a loving kiss as she continues to grin.

When the kiss breaks, Karen smiles nervously at the redhead. “Honey, you’re scaring me.”

“I can’t believe you did all of this.” Grace says, wiping a tear from her cheek. “This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me.”

Karen raises a brow. “Me burning toast is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for you? You really did have bad taste in men. I hope the sex was good.”

Grace chuckles, pulling Karen into another short kiss. “Nothing like ours.”

Karen shrugs, knowing that was obvious. “So… Breakfast.” She walks towards the burnt toast, brushing her hand against the counter. “Will’s?” The brunette looks at Grace.

“Will’s” Grace nods in confirmation, still grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
